


Sugar Rush

by Madam_Violet



Series: The Vault Chronicles [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Sickfic, The Vault (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Violet/pseuds/Madam_Violet
Summary: It was all the Doctor's fault, thought Missy for the hundredth time, as she curled under her duvet. She was feeling really really sick.Leaving Missy alone with so many sweets wasn't the best idea ever.





	Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D_f_m22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_f_m22/gifts).



> Yay ! I did it !  
> Prompt from Meancatoal88.

It was all the Doctor's fault, thought Missy for the hundredth time, as she curled under her duvet. She was feeling really really sick. Just thinking about the cheap chocolate sugary taste and the sticky gummy candies made her on the verge of vomiting. Stupid Doctor ! It was entirely his fault if she ate all those sweets in so little time. He was in charge, it was his job to give her the right amount of sugar and to keep an eye on her. Well to be honnest, he wasn't the only responsible for this mess.

 

Nardole and whats-her-name didn't do their job too.

 

It was early November and there were sales on Halloween candy at the local supermarket.

 

A few days ago, Nardole came into the Vault at the usual hour, with dinner for Missy. She casually ignored him, reading like a princess in her glass cage. It didn't stop him to talk with his obnoxious patronizing voice.

"And I bought you a little treat. There were big sales on candy and you've been rather nice lately, despite the Doctor's stupidity."

Missy said nothing and left her head casually, careful not to show any childish interest in a bag of sweets.

"I didn't tell the Doctor" said Nardole in a conspiracy tone. "You don't have to share with him if you don't want to."

So Missy hid the candy, which were chocolate balls wrapped in pumpkin and skulls ornamented foil, under her pillows.

 

The next day, the Doctor came home all jolly and excited about his last trip. It was pizza and story time. Oh, and he had brought a big bag of mixed candy. Of course, It was their little secret, Nardole was picky about Missy's health since she got sick. The bag went with the other one, still untouched.

 

In the middle of the night, the alarms went crazy. The Doctor materialized the TARDIS and checked the scan, only to discover a short circuit caused it. A little dysfunction in the heating system. And Missy wasn't even to blame. Apparently, him and his girl pet were interrupted in a very special trip in some futuristic Disney park. Now they were arguing loudly next the door.

"You knew very well she wasn't escaping, right ? You were just _worried_ she might feel cold, or something."

"Well, it could have been really worse. I don't want her to be sick again, or just to be uncomfortable."

"You have a bloody time machine ! But no, your precious madwoman in her glass cage is more important than your friends."

"Bill, she _is_ my friend" the Doctor tried to reason Bill.

"That's the problem ! She's not your friend ! You said yourself she tried to kill you and she cannot be trusted."

"She's my friend anyway. I really love her, and she loves me too, in her special way."

"It's crazy !" screamed Bill."Crazy and fucked up on so many levels ! She's your prisoner. Maybe you like her, maybe she _likes_ you, probably because you're the one spoiling her like a damn princess. But she can never be your friend. I will tell you what she is to you. She's a pet. She's all cute and pretty, and you give her treats, and you tell her stories. And it's fucked up because she's evil, and insane, and she probably waits you turn your back to stab you. Oh, you know that, since you keep her in a cage !"

"Have you finished ?" asked the Doctor. "Because that intercom is still on, and if she didn't mind you that much, she must be crying and raging after you now."

Bill probably reddened.

"I wanted to take you back to Disneyland, but I guess I have a very distressed madwoman to comfort."

Missy wasn't that distressed by an ape's ignorant statement, but she started crying loudly just for the show. The Doctor came in, followed by a very ashamed Bill.

"Shhh, sweetheart. Bill didn't meant it. She was mad because we were at Disney when the alarm rang" he cooed as he took her in his arms.

Missy clinged at him, giving Bill a dirty look. The girl had to feel bad for all the garbage she just said. She looked genuinly sorry.

"I didn't want to upset you. Of course the Doctor loves you. I'm a bit jealous, that's all. And I'm sure you love him too."

And she gave Missy the jar of Mickey shaped hard candy she had bought at Disneyland. Missy made a wink behind the Doctor's back, and went all crybaby again when he took her by the hands and told her how wonderful she was and how much he was proud of her. Bill was about to say someting about Missy's obvious lack of sincerity, but instead she just left the Vault.

 

And Missy found herself alone with three really big bags of candy. She kept them untouched for a few days, worried about her weight. She didn't want to lose her beautiful shape, and she wasn't exercising as much as she should. Then, she finally gave in. She began to binge eat like a child left unsupervised at a birthday party. It's only when she had eaten the last jelly bean she realised she was feeling sick.

Nardole found her collapsed in the containment field, her head on the piano keys.

 

"Are you alright, miss ?" he asked.

"Do I look right, dumbass ?"

"You look really sick. What happened ?"

 

Missy showed with a sign of the head the empty bags and wrappers scattered around the room. Nardole sighted, shaking his bald head.

 

"You're really irresponsible, you know. I was trusting you. We were all trusting you to behave as an adult. Don't tell me I even have to ration what you're eating."

 

Missy said nothing, witty answers dying in her nauseous throat. Nardole went after the Doctor. His silly nuisance of a Time Lady, his problem. The Doctor was all frowny at her, but he gave her a light kiss on the forehead. She was too sick to melt under his touch like she usually did.

 

"Nardole will be back with a tisane to make you feel better."

 

Missy nodded, putting her head on the Doctor's lap. He covered her with her duvet, stroking gently her hair. The tisane was spicy and really good. Missy didn't know she would be able to swallow anything until she smelled the anise and clove and cinnamon and ginger root. A few slices of fresh ginger roots calmed the nausea. The Doctor kept stroking her head, smiling at himself. Silly girl, Bill wasn't completely wrong calling her a madwoman.

 

"Why did you do that ? I mean binge eating."

"I was hungry" said Missy with a childish voice.

"You weren't."

"I wasn't" she admitted."But the sweets were so good, I couldn't stop. It's your fault, you know. You don't give me enough sweets."

"You never ask me for sweets. If you want someting you can ask. It's not as if you were shy, Missy."

Missy sighted, snuggling against the Doctor's stomach.

"I just hope you didn't made yourself sick on purpose. It's not good, you know. What you did is not good at all."

"Whatever, it's my problem" she mumbled.

"It is. But being good doesn't only mean being good with others. It also means not hurting yourself in any way."

"Because it gives you work to make me feel better ?"

"No"

"Because it makes you sad ?"

"It makes me sad" admitted the Doctor. "But that's not the reason."

"Why, then ?"

"Because you matter. You're important because you're alive, and that means you're responsible of yourself. How do you want to make good in the universe if you can't even take care of yourself ?"

Missy said nothing, thinking of what the Doctor just said. He kept stroking her hair until she fell asleep. Silly girl, why couldn't she see how much she mattered to him ?

 

 


End file.
